Guns and Roses: Part 2
by FencingBabe7
Summary: This is a continuation of 'Guns and Roses' but it is not necessary to have read the first to understand this one. Dee finds out something about his childhood that sends him into shock. It is up to Ryo to get him back to normal.
1. ACT 2, Scene 1

Note: This comes after 'Guns and Roses' but it isn't necessary to read the first to understand this. It is a new case.

On a different note, I'm going to be gone on vacation for the next five days so don't kill me if I don't post. I'll try to write some while I'm there but I won't have Internet access so it won't be posted until I return.

**ACT 2**

"Alright, guys. The tip off that we got said that there are about fifteen to twenty prostitutes in there. Try to arrest them all but mostly we're looking for the owner of this place. The guy who set it all up. He's a short middle-aged guy with black hair. Name's Chris Marton."

Drake, Dee, Ryo, JJ, and Ted as well as a few guys from another department were standing in the freezing weather in front of an apartment where an anonymous tip had said there was a whorehouse set up. As the chief continued to lecture on and on, Dee looked at his partner. "Doing anything tonight?"

"Shut up and listen!" Ryo snapped back.

Dee sighed and turned his attention back to the chief who had finally stopped talking and was glaring at Dee. "What was the last thing I said?" he barked.

"We're looking for a guy named Chris Marton."

"NO! You never listen, do you? I was just saying that we have the police cars down here. Bring them out here and we'll drive them down to the station for interrogation."

"Oh."

"Okay guys. It's up to you. Good luck."

With those words, the cops entered the building. It was an old building and looked like it could fall apart at any moment. They went in quietly and searched the first floor. There was nothing there. Just broken windows and decaying furniture. "Listen!" Drake pointed to upstairs.

Very faintly they could here voices and laughter coming from upstairs. The cops all followed Drake slowly up the stairs. The voices and laughter grew louder mixing with the sounds of music and some cries of pleasure. "Sounds like they've got quite a party going on up there," Dee muttered softly.

They finally reached a large room. It looked like a combination of a strip club and whorehouse. There were scantly clad women in various stages of undressing, alcohol, what looked like a large amount of cocaine being passed around, and closed rooms that lead off from the main one with the unmistakable sounds of sex coming from them.

"Everyone ready?" Dee asked in a whisper.

They all nodded. All of them had their guns out and ready. Dee nodded. There were screams from the women as around ten cops came into their room, all holding guns pointed at them. "FREEZE!" Dee yelled, "You are all under arrest for prostitution and if that is what I think it is, then you're under arrest for possession of illegal drugs, as well. Is there a Chris Marton, here?"

Meanwhile, Drake, Ted, and JJ were going around to the rooms leading off of the main one carefully averting their eyes but still holding there guns before them. One of the women closest to Dee stood up, while pulling on a dressing robe, said in a low suggestive voice, "He left this morning. Said he had business to complete."

"Damn!" Dee said in a low voice, "Did he mention where he was going?"

The woman shook her head under lowered eyelashes. "We'll have to bring you all back to the station!" Ryo added, "Most of you have been caught in the act and although we don't know that money was involved for sure, there's a strong enough suspicion to arrest all of you."

Most of the woman came forward willingly, with anxious faces. The men held back. As cocaine was involved, several other cops pushed them forward and out of the room. "Find anyone in there, Drake?" Dee asked, rather unnecessarily as even more scantily clad women and men had been filing out of the rooms.

"Yeah!" Drake's voice was coming from the third room to the left, "There's this… one… woman… who refuses… to…come out."

"DON'T TOUCH ME, YOU BASTARDS!" came a strong female voice followed by a string of curses.

"Sounds like you," Ryo commented.

Dee glared at him. "Don't compare me to a whore, thank you very much."

Drake and Ted finally succeeded in dragging the screaming woman out of the room. She had very long raven hair and looked like she was around forty. "Kind of old for her occupation, don't you think?" Dee asked Ryo.

Ryo just nodded. He was frowning for some reason. The woman's head turned towards Dee and Ryo and her screeching stopped. Her eyes were emerald green and very beautiful but they looked hopeless and depressed. She wore only a sheet held around her body so as to cover herself. To Ryo, she looked very familiar but he couldn't quite think of why. Her body seemed to go into shock when she saw Dee. "GARY!" she screamed out and promptly passed out.

"Gary???" Dee shifted uncomfortably, "What they hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Probably that you look like one of her costumers," Drake was kneeling beside of the woman and taken her wrist in his hand, "She's got a pulse," he said after a moment, "We need to get a stretcher up here."

By then, almost everyone else was already out of the room. Ryo nodded. "I'll go call the paramedics," he said quietly and went down the stairs.

He was uneasy and he suddenly realized why. From that black hair to the emerald green eyes, that woman had looked unnervingly like Dee. Could it be…?


	2. ACT 2, Scene 2

Dee took a sip of his coffee and leaned back in his chair. "Do you mind doing the write up on this, Ryo?" he asked.

Ro sighed. "You always make do it because you're too lazy to. Honestly, what would you do without me?"

"I couldn't _live_ without you, babe."

Dee's face was suddenly right next to Ryo. "What's that supposed to mean?" Ryo asked, blood immediately rushing into his face, "And what's with the 'babe'?"

"You're totally clueless," Dee grumbled, sitting back down on his chair and putting his feet on the desk.

There was a knock at the door of the office. "Come in," Dee called, lazily.

Drake entered, his face was deadly white. "You okay?" Ryo asked, immediately.

"Yeah," Drake nodded and looked at Dee hesitantly, "Dee…"

"What?" Dee's feet had come off the desk and he was suddenly looking alert.

"Remember that whore from yesterday?"

"The one who passed out? Oh yeah. I nearly forgot."

"Well…" Drake hesitated even more and then said in a rush, "She's claiming to be your mother."

"My WHAT?" Dee choked on his coffee.

"She claims that you are her son."

Dee laughed. "Raving lunatic. You should check her into a mental hospital."

The look on Drake's face stopped him. Ryo was looking at him as well with a worried look. "Dee… they checked DNA at her request. It… it matched. She is your biological mother."

Dee's face had gone even whiter than Ryo or Drake's. He sat there, rocking back in forth in his chair staring at the wall. "Supposedly, you were an accident between her and a frequent costumer named Gary. She was going to have an abortion but didn't have enough money. Gary refused to pay child support and completely disappeared so she dumped you in an alleyway when you were born. She had to get back to work because you had caused her to loose money and…"

"Drake!" Ryo's voice came out sharper than usual, cutting Drake off in mid-sentence.

Drake looked at Ryo questioningly who nodded at Dee. The raven-haired cop seemed completely oblivious to Drake and Ryo. He was gripping his hair as though he was about to pull it out and his teeth were clenched together. A slight inaudible murmur left his lips. "What?" Ryo and Drake asked in unison.

"I'm going to kill that bitch!" his voice was deadly; he stood up, his hand on his gun.

"NO, DEE!!! BAD DEE!!!! NO!!!" Ryo grabbed one of Dee's arms and tried to hold him back.

"Godammit, Ryo! Let go of me!"

His hand came back and hit Ryo squarely in the eye. Ryo let out a little yelp of pain and but held on. Drake rushed to Ryo's aid and together they pulled the struggling Dee back to his chair.

"Listen, Dee, you can't just go there and kill a woman no matter how guilty she is of anything. That's murder. And… and… Dee, if she really is… your mother, I'd rather die than let you kill your own mother…"

"She's not my mother," Dee's voice was quiet as though he was trying to convince himself, "And neither is he. Penguin and Jess were my real parents. I don't give a damn about biological!"

He broke free of Ryo and Drake's grasp and stormed out of the office. Ryo started to follow him but Drake held him back. "Let him go," he told Ryo, "He can't kill her without murdering the guards and even Dee wouldn't do that. I think we'll only make it worse if we try to calm him down."

Ryo nodded, knowing how angry Dee could get. He looked at Drake, "How did you find out?"

"Well, when she came around she was yelling and screaming about how she had seen Gary but after she calmed down a little bit she started saying that he was her son. We couldn't figure out who she was talking about until she described Dee (how could she have known his name? He made it up for himself.) They conducted several tests, not assuming to find anything as it's usually hard to rely on those tests but the results came out clearly. Half of Dee's DNA matches hers."

"And the other half?"

"God only knows. There's no chance of finding this 'Gary' now to know for sure but as she's convinced, we have to go by that for right now."

"What's her name?" Ryo was sitting on down at the desk, shuffling papers merely for the purpose of having something in his hand.

"She's says it's Anari."

"Interesting name… any ideas what the origins of it may be?"

Drake shook his head.

Ryo bit his lip. "I don't suppose there's any chance of me talking to her, is there?"

Drake sighed. "Well the commissioner would probably prohibit it but I'm guessing you could get away with it. Everyone who knows is feeling pretty sympathetic towards Dee right now and since you're his partner, you'd probably be allowed to talk to her. She's being held in a cell right now."

"I have no idea how much of an impact this could have on Dee," Ryo said quietly, "and I want all the information I can get so I know exactly how to approach him without him biting my head off."

"Sounds like Dee," Drake agreed.


	3. ACT 2, Scene 3

Sorry for not writing in so long! Hope people are still reading this.

* * *

Ryo spent the next few hours uneasily working on the write-up for the raid. "Ryo?" a familiar feminine face appeared in the doorway. 

"Diana?" Ryo hurried to pull up a chair for her.

She looked like she had just came by with the sunglasses pushed onto her head and a short black dress. "I came as soon as I could," Diana told him, sitting down on the chair which Ryo had brought out, "Berkley called me and told me about Dee."

"You came all the way down here for Dee?"

"Don't be a silly goose," Diana rolled her eyes, "Why would I care about that bastard? No, I just would never miss an opportunity to see Berky," her look became more serious, "I was actually more worried about you."

"Me?" Ryo stared at her, "Thanks but I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Diana gently pulled his face sideways to look at her straight in the eye, "You're worried about Dee."

"D-Dee?" Ryo sweatdropped, "Why would I be that worried about him?"

Diana snickered. "Oh my god, Ryo. It's so obvious that you and Dee are completely in love with each other."

"L-love?" Ryo's face was going a brilliant shade of red, "Diana-"

"No, listen to me, Ryo. Dee is in a horrible condition. I saw him leaving the office. It's going to take a lot to get him out of the state he's in. I can tell you're worried about him but you're just sitting here and not doing anything because you don't want to look like you care."

The words struck Ryo hard. He sunk back down in his chair, leaning his head against his hand. "Alright, Diana. I do admit that I an worried about him. I mean knowing Dee and his hotheadedness… how could you tell?"

Diana smiled sympathetically. "How could you not be worried about him? Much as I dislike him, I even can't help worrying about him."

"But… what can I do?"

"I'm afraid that's what you have to decide. Just don't lie to yourself, Ryo. Now, I'm off to see Berky."

"Is there something between you two?"

"As if," Diana sighed, "He's just as flaming gay as ever."

She didn't bother to add that Ryo was his main target. If Ryo hadn't realized yet, she wasn't about to tell him that he was her romantic competitor. Ryo watched Diana leave and then looked at his watch: two hours before his shift was over. But his quick conversation with Diana had made him want to see Dee immediately. He went down the hall to Drake and JJ's office. Thankfully, Drake was the only one there. "Drake?"

"Yeah?"

"Here's the write-up on the raid," he dropped it on Drake's desk, "It's finished. I'm leaving early. Do you mind not telling the chief? Thanks."

He left as soon as possible ignoring Drake's protests.

Dee's door was locked but Ryo saw lights inside. He knocked on the door. There was a pause and then he heard, very quietly a rough voice say, "Who is it?"

"Ryo."

"Come in."

Dee was sitting on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. His hair was a mess: something Ryo hardly ever saw as Dee was very particular about his hair. His eyes were slightly red (from crying, Ryo suspected) and unfocused. He didn't turn to look at Ryo as Ryo sat down at the edge of his bed. "Dee? Are you alright?"

This seemed a stupid question as Dee was obvious not okay but Ryo could not think of anything else to say. "Why did you come here, Ryo?" Dee still didn't look at him.

"I… I was worried about you. I thought you might want to talk about it. I talked to your… her."

Dee finally pushed himself up so that his unreadable emerald eyes were level with Ryo's brown ones. "If you were smart, you would have stayed away."

He forcefully pulled Ryo up so that their lips met. Ryo didn't struggle, _If it will help him get over it…_

But within seconds, he sensed something wrong with Dee's kiss. He felt nothing behind it. It was just a forceful, hard kiss without passion. He felt Dee push him down and lean over him. Their lips were parted but Dee was staring at him with that unreadable expression. Ryo felt a shiver go through him, _I don't even want to know what he's thinking. This could be bad._

Strangely enough, Dee rolled off him and began staring at the ceiling again. "Leave me alone, Ryo."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I don't want to fricken talk to you. I told you to leave me alone."

Ryo hesitated and then decided to try something that could ultimately be dangerous to him. He leaned over and gently pressed his lips against Dee. Dee didn't kiss him back. He just pulled away. "Fuck off, Ryo."

"Dee?" Ryo's face was filled with pain.

When Dee said nothing, Ryo turned to leave. "You can't waste your whole life away in here," he told Dee, quietly and then left.

_He's right, you know_, a part of Dee said.

But most of Dee disagreed. _He can't possibly understand. It's none of his fucking business. Maybe I can't waste my whole life away but I can end it._

Somehow, that prospect wasn't very appealing, either. A picture of Ryo's hurt face when Dee told him to fuck off flashed before his eyes. He quickly pushed it away. _Ryo is nothing to me anymore. He can't be. I've been so horny around him. Who knows it could have been from my genes?_

A sensible part of him pointed out that it wasn't genes that made him love Ryo but he didn't care. He was completely miserable. _Goddammit Ryo! Why do you have to be so fucking good sometimes?_

Ryo stood outside the door of Dee's apartment, his eyes closed. Not only had Dee not pounced on him the second he had gotten up the courage to kiss Dee but he had told him to fuck off. In all honesty, he almost wished Dee had pushed him down because at least he would have known Dee was feeling a little better. But the Dee in that room wasn't the Dee Ryo knew. In fact, he almost seemed like he hated Ryo. _Oh god, what if Diana's right? What if I do love Dee? What if it's too late?_


End file.
